


Under the Table

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is so cheeky, Brexit, But like it's consensual, Current Events, France is the only one that notices, Hand Jobs, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), It's just that he doesn't explicitly SAY yes, Lemon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Politics, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trust me England is equally as willing, USUK - Freeform, World Meeting (Hetalia), trade war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: America gets a little bored during a world meeting and decides to entertain himself. Or, rather, entertain England.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 2,280
> 
> Estimated read time: 7 minutes

The fan spun above the meeting table as the nations sat around it. Its breeze was not appreciated due to the already low temperature in the room. The only ones that appeared to be unaffected were the Northernmost countries.

"That is ridiculous," Ludwig protested. "If we don't do something, there will be a global downturn. Do you know what kind of effect that will have on Latin America?"

"He's right," Antonio joined. "China, America, your trade war has to stop."

Yao crossed his arms indignantly. "I'm not doing anything wrong! It's all America's fault, as usual."

Alfred scowled. "No, it's not! Your trading practices are completely unfair and I'm sick of all your intellectual property theft."

"Not true! You know what? I'm going to put a tariff on-"

"Stop!" Kiku demanded. "Your bickering will get us nowhere."

"Hey, Japan, do you want to make a trade deal?"

"No, make a deal with me!" Yao interjected. "Come on, we're closer anyway."

Feliciano meekly raised his hand. "Can we talk about the toxic dust outbreaks in my country? Please?"

"Yeah, we need to get rid of all the steelworks factories. China, can you make the steel?" Lovino asked.

"As if I don't have enough air pollution problems to worry about already! And none of you are helping! Do you know how many people have died? 400,000! But all you care about is throwing all the manufacturing work at me."

"That's not true," Ivan argued.

"Oh, yes it is. Hey, England, you never manufacture anything. Why don't you pick up some of the work?"

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "You know very well that Parliament is still suspended. Besides, I have enough to worry about with Brexit."

"And whose fault is that?" Francis grumbled.

"Shut up, you frog!"

The meeting erupted into chaos, everyone yelling at each other and accusing. Lately, the world had been a mess. I mean, sure, it was always a mess, but at least they communicated well. Now? Not so much.

"Everyone, quiet!" Ludwig screamed above the noise, silencing the room. "You're acting like children."

"Sorry, Germany," Feliciano said.

"It's alright, Italy. You know what? Let's come back to this and just talk about individual issues for a while, hmm?"

The nations nodded in agreement. That typically didn't end in any fights.

"Italy, would you like to go first?" Ludwig offered.

Feliciano sprang up. "Sure! This morning, I had a great lunch. I had pasta and tomatoes and some-"

"No, no, you're supposed to tell us about national issues you want advice on."

"Oh. Well, my government completely broke down. And there's the toxic dust... and the coastguard killed some migrants so that's not good... and, hmm... oh, tax evasion is on the rise."

It was all very uplifting talk.

Alfred, who sat beside Arthur near the end of the table, leaned over and whispered, "I'm bored."

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. "We've barely even started."

"I know, but Iggy, economics is so dull."

"You should pay attention. Maybe you'll learn something about managing debt."

Alfred humphed and rested his chin on his palm, looking at Elizabeta, who was suggesting penalty cash withdrawals in solution to Feliciano's tax evasion problem.

"Thanks, Hungary!" Feliciano chirped.

Ludwig turned to Matthew. "Canada, how's the election?"

"The campaigning just began and it looks like it's nearly over already."

Alfred gave Arthur puppy dog eyes. "Please, can we go?"

"You know we can't. Come on, don't you want to hear about Canada's future prime minister?"

"No."

Arthur sighed. "You're hopeless. It's not my job to amuse you. Just entertain yourself."

Alfred groaned. Then, he had an idea. His hand moved to rest on Arthur's knee lightly. Arthur didn't think much of it. He knew that Alfred was touchy-feely.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with espionage issues, Canada. From a senior intelligence officer? That's terrible," Ivan said in an almost mocking voice.

Yao shot him a look of warning.

Jett Kirkland frowned, speaking through his thick Australian accent. "This is bad for all of the Five Eyes. Oy, are you even listening, America?"

"Of course I'm listening."

"This affects you, too, you know."

Christoph Kirkland spoke up. "Do any of you guys know how to solve witchcraft problems? I've been having issues with murders lately. Five of them."

Roderich gave him a weird look. "What the heck, New Zealand?"

Arthur was about to say something to his brother but he stopped when he felt Alfred's hand drift from his knee to his inner thigh.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Ludwig directed. "Alfred? What's new for you?"

"More riots, just when I thought maybe things were getting better."

"What are your people angry about?"

Alfred scoffed. "What aren't they angry about? With that idiot as my boss, I don't know what I expected."

Alfred's hand drifted up to Arthur's belt, undoing the clasp. Arthur jumped a bit in his seat and hissed, "What are you doing?"

Antonio looked at Arthur. "What did you say, England?"

"Oh, nothing! I-" He paused, feeling Alfred slip his hand into his pants to palm at his growing bulge. "I, um, was going to ask America about his elections."

Alfred looked over at Arthur with a grin, moving his hand underneath the band of his underwear. "Thanks, England."

He glared at his boyfriend. "No problem."

"I don't know, really. The democratic debates just passed. It looks like Joe Biden will be the democratic nominee, unfortunately."

Allister Kirkland frowned. "Why unforunately?"

"Good question, Scotland. He's just a crappy person. If I had it my way, Pete Buttigieg would be President. He's the only decent person in the whole campaign."

Alfred's hand slowly began to pump Arthur's member. The Brit put a hand over his mouth to hold back a moan. His focus was completely gone.

"England?"

He flinched. "What?"

Ivan looked at him expectantly. "I asked how are the foreigners?"

"O- Oh."

"Yeah, England," Alfred said, cocking his head and looking at him innocently as his thumb pressed down on hard on the head of Arthur's cock. "I heard there have been some issues for American researchers renewing or extending their visas."

Arthur was glaring daggers at him and gripping the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles were going white. "I've never claimed the system was perfect."

"But it's been particularly messy lately, hasn't it? Why is that?" Alfred asked, pumping Arthur's cock again, this time much harder and faster.

Arthur's face was flushed and his breathing heavy as he stumbled over a response. "I- I don't know. We're working... We're working on fixing it. Besides, you're one to t- talk."

Matthew looked at him worridely. "England, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm f- fine." He choked. Arthur could feel himself approaching climax rapidly.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay."

"Yes, I- ugh, I'm just fine."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "You look like you're about to pass out on us, Angleterre."

"I'm not!"

Francis's eyes flickered from Arthur's red face to the subtle smirk on Alfred's lips. He burst out laughing, drawing everyone's attention.

Kiku looked confused. "France? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he laughed, "Nothing, mon amie."

Arthur's grip on the table increased and his vision blurred as he bit his lip so hard it bled. His climax finally hit and he never felt so relieved.

Alfred's hand gave a few more slow pumps so that he could ride out his high before moving away. Arthur saw him subtly wipe the cum on his jeans. The Brit crinkled his nose. Ew.

"Can we please get back on task?" Lovino complained, "I have things to do, you know."

"You're right," Alfred said, smiling. "Sorry. Where were we?"


End file.
